Mein Traum als Navigator!
by Kitsune-no-kegawa
Summary: Meines Erachtens nach gibt es eindeutig zu wenige Geschichten für die männlichen nicht Yaoi leser unter uns. Also hab ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht eine spannende FF zu schreiben die ganz auf den Mann gerichtet ist. Altersbeschränkung kann sich noch erhöhen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und es gilt wie immer, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten.
1. Entführung

Der Himmel verfärbte sich immer dunkler, gerade noch haben die Vögel munter vor sich hin gezwitschert nur um im nächsten Moment komplett zu verstummen. Du kanntest es nur allzu gut, die sogenannte „Ruhe vor dem Sturm", und du solltest Recht behalten. Dein Gefühl für das Wetter hat dich noch niemals im Stich gelassen, deine Sinne waren auf das oberste geschärft und so konntest du mühelos Wetterfronten ausmachen und genau vorhersagen wann und wie stark ein Sturm aufzieht. Dein Traum war es immer schon einmal als Navigator die Grand-Line zu erkunden. Leider warst du erst zarte elf Jahre, und kein Schiff würde ein Kind mitnehmen wollen. Ein Seufzer entkam deinem Mund als du die Wolken betrachtest wie sie vom Wind immer mehr in deine Richtung getrieben werden. Ein leichter Wind war der erste Vorbote für das Unwetter was sich noch abspielen sollte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches hier denkst du dir, den deine Heimat liegt im South Blue auf einer abgelegenen Insel wo es des Öfteren zu Tropischen Stürmen kommt. Die Insel hieß Panto, und sie war so ziemlich der friedlichste Ort den du dir vorstellen konntest. Es verirrten sich nur sehr selten Piraten hier her, und meistens blieben diese auch nicht länger als nötig. Nur lange genug um die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Langsam machst du dich auf den Heimweg um den drohenden Gewitter zu entfliehen. Dein Zuhause war lediglich eine abrissreife Bude am Rande der Stadt. Vor langer Zeit hat es hier nur so vor Piraten gewimmelt, es gab eine lebhafte Hafenanlage an der allerlei Schiffe anlegten um sich auf den Weg zur Grand-Line zu machen.

Der Großteil der Piraten war schon vor Jahren aufgebrochen, gleich direkt nach der Hinrichtung von Gold D. Roger dem ehemaligen Piratenkönig. Und so blieb der Schiffsverkehr aus und allmählich wurde die Insel vergessen. Die Insel hatte sich damals zu sehr auf den Tourismus geprägt, und zahlte nun die Folgen. Leer stehende Gebäude die kurz vor dem Abriss standen, Geisterstraßen auf denen sich rein gar nichts mehr regte, und Geschäfte die einfach leer standen und mit der Zeit langsam der Verwitterung ausgesetzt waren. Dein Zuhause war nicht sonderlich groß, bot dir aber mehr als genug Platz um ein halbwegs normales Leben führen zu können. Das Dach bestand nur noch aus ein paar vermoderten Holzbalken welche du provisorisch mit Brettern abgedeckt hattest um so zumindest ein wenig Schutz vor den Naturgewalten zu finden. Ein einziges Fenster an der Rückseite des Gebäudes war der letzte Stumme Zeuge von der so einst blühenden Stadt. Von den Wänden ging der Putz ab und in manchen Ecken wuchs der Schimmel unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Nicht gerade das was man unter gemütlich und angenehm empfand, aber für dich reichte es. Du warst ein sehr genügsames Kind, schließlich hattest du keine Eltern die dir alles kaufen oder nachwerfen. Mit dem Job den du hattest hältst du dich gerade so über Wasser, und von dem was übrig bleibt kaufst du dir meistens Bücher über das Meer und vor allem über die Grand-Line. Du hattest ein rostiges Fahrrad das gerade noch so funktionierte, mit dem du jeden Tag Zeitungen austrägst.

Als das erste Grollen bereits zu hören ist, bist du gerade mal auf der Hälfte deines Heimweges. Das war der Nachteil wenn man am Stadtrand lebte. Schnell nimmst du deine Beine in die Hand und wirfst dich auf dein rostiges Fahrrad und fährst los. Dein Weg führt dich über offene Felder und Wiesen vorbei, an bereits zerfallenen Gebäuden und durch enge Gassen bevor du endlich bei deinem „Zuhause" angekommen bist. Du legst das Rad unter einen von dir provisorisch errichteten Stand, so dass der Regen nicht noch mehr am Rost nagte. Deinen Rucksack welchen du immer dabei hast wirfst du in eine Ecke des Raumes während du dich auf das zerfetzte Sofa niederlässt. Die Innenausstattung bestand zum größten Teil aus Fundstücken die du von den alten Gebäuden und verlassenen Häusern zusammengesucht hattest. Es war nicht viel, aber das nötigste hattest du zumindest. Eine durchgelegene Matratze wo man schon die Federn erkennen konnte nanntest du deinen Schlafplatz, in einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein alter Holztisch der hin und her wackelte sobald man etwas raufstellte, dazu gehörte ein halb vermorschter Stuhl der aber noch einiges aushielt. Die Wände hattest du mit Steckbriefen und Plakaten zugemauert um ein wenig Schutz vor dem Wind zu bekommen. Du entledigst dich deiner Jacke, legst die Beine hoch und siehst aus dem Fenster was sich genau gegenüber von dem Sofa befand auf welchem du dich gerade befindest. Dieses Fenster war sozusagen dein Fernseher. Direkt vor dem Fenster hattest du den Blick auf eine steile steinerne Klippe die senkrecht nach unten fiel. Du hörst das Meer, wie es mit seinen aufgepeitschten Wellen die Felswände geräuschvoll umspielte. Eine starke Böe bläst direkt ins Gesicht, aus dieser Richtung sollte das Gewitter deinen Berechnungen nach kommen. Erwartungsvoll siehst du aus dem Fenster und wartest wie so oft schon das kommende Naturschauspiel ab.

Da war er, der erste Blitz. Deine Augen hattest du weit aufgerissen und ein lächeln schlich sich auf deine Lippen du hattest Gewitter unglaublich gerne und das sah man dir in den Moment an. Auf den Blitz folgte ein dunkles und lautes Grollen, es kam dem Brüllen eines Löwen gleich. Der Wind peitschte das Meer immer weiter auf, und blies die schwarzen Wolken direkt in deine Richtung. Die Wellen waren schon meterhoch und preschten auf die Felswand zu nur um dort geräuschvoll zu brechen. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich dir bei diesem Geräusch über deinen gesamten Körper während du weiterhin gespannt aufs Meer blickst. Es war laut, die starke Brise war mittlerweile schon zu einem kleineren Sturm herangewachsen und zwang sämtliche Bäume in der Umgebung in die Knie. Diese gaben sich lieber dem tosenden Wind hin bevor sie brachen und niedergingen. Die Blätter der Bäume peitschten im Wind umher, inzwischen war das Unwetter nun direkt über eurer Insel. Es fing an zu Regnen, zunächst nur spärlich. Der Sturm hatte kurz nachgelassen, deinem Wissen nach befindet ihr euch gerade im Auge des Unwetters, also in der Windstillen Zone. Es herrschte Toten Stille, kein einziger Vogel war zu hören, kein einziges Geräusch klang an deine Ohren, nur das für kurze Zeit friedliche aufklatschen der Wellen gegen die Felsen. Da! Da war doch eben was! Du sperrst deine Ohren noch weiter auf, als diese den ersten Regentropfen vernahmen der mit einem lauten gluckern auf das Dach niederging. Dem folgte ein nächster, dieser klang ein wenig heller während seines Aufpralles auf die Bretter deines Daches.

Bald schon wurden aus zwei Tropfen fünf, und aus 5 wurden hundert, ehe sich eine gewaltige Menge der kleinen Tropfen über die Stadt ergießt gefolgt von einem hellen Blitz und dessen Gefährten, das leise Grollen, welches lange andauerte. Du hattest gar nicht bemerkt dass du dich vor lauter Spannung an die Lehne des Sofas rein gekrallt hattest und wie ein Tier auf seine Beute aufs Meer hinaus starrst. Leise keuchst du auf „Schade… schon wieder vorbei" und senkst deinen Blick auf den Boden auf dem gerade eine Ratte entlang lief. Du schließt deine Augen und wünscht dir das wäre alles nur ein Traum, und du würdest gleich wieder aufwachen mit Menschlicher Wärme die dich umgibt. Leider hattest nicht das Vergnügen deine Eltern lange genug zu haben, sie waren bei einem Schiffsunglück beide ums Leben gekommen. Das war noch nicht so lange her, lediglich zwei Jahre und du erinnerst dich daran als wäre es erst gestern gewesen das dich deine Mutter hoch genommen hat um dich zu umarmen. Dein Vater stand daneben und hatte ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht. Eine stille Träne lief aus deinem rechten Auge, schnell wischt du diese weg. Es blieb keine Zeit in der Vergangenheit zu leben, du musstest nach vorne blicken um im Leben etwas zu erreichen. Trauer war zwar nichts falsches, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie nicht angebracht.

Du stehst geräuschvoll vom Sofa auf und gehst zielstrebig auf deine Schlafstätte zu. Bett konntest du es ja wohl kaum nennen. Du entledigst dich deinen Alltags Sachen, welche voll Staub und Schweiß waren und wirfst sie neben dein Bett auf den anderen Haufen dazu, welcher immer größer wurde. Einmal im Monat gehst du hinunter zum Meer um deine Wäsche zu waschen. Ohne große Umwege platzierst du noch einige Schüsseln verteilt auf dem Boden, die das Regenwasser aufsammeln sollten, zum Teil zum Trinken, aber auch zum Teil dazu dass der Boden nicht zur Gänze unter Wasser stand. Ein lautes Gähnen wollte aus deinem Mund, und du lässt der Müdigkeit freien Lauf. Es war bereits zehn Uhr am Abend, du hattest tatsächlich zwei Stunden dagesessen und das Gewitter beobachtet. Nun ja was gab es dazu noch zu sagen, es war eben dein Fernseher Ersatz. Als deine kleinen Füße den Boden entlang tapsten um in Richtung Bett zu gehen stolperst du über ein kleines Stück Holz, du bückst dich um es aufzuheben und musst unweigerlich grinsen. Es war das einzige was dir von deinen Eltern noch geblieben war, ein Foto auf dem Deine Mutter und Vater hinter dir standen und du vor ihnen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem fröhlichen Grinsen. Du streichst mit deinem Finger über das Bild, ehe du es wieder auf seinen eigentlichen Platz zurückstellst. Dann legst du dich ins Bett und pustest die Kerze aus welche neben der Matratze stand und die einzige Lichtquelle war wenn es dunkel ist. Du ziehst das dünne Deckchen über dich und lauschst den letzten Überresten des Gewitters die geräuschvoll und friedlich gegen dein heim prasselten. Irgendwann warst du dann komplett weggeschlafen und fandest einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Kapitel 2

Der Regen hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgehört, und die Straßen waren bereits von den andauernden Regenfällen total überschwemmt und komplett durchnässt worden. Weg konnte man es kaum noch nennen, Schlammpfad traf es in diesem Falle wohl eher. Müde schlägst du deine Augen auf und betrachtest das Schauspiel, länger würdest du es nicht mehr aushalten. Jeden Tag trägst du trotz diesen Sauwetters die Zeitungen aus, du konntest es dir keinesfalls leisten nur wegen schlechten Wetters deiner Arbeit nicht nachzugehen. Du schwingst deine Beine über die Matratze und richtest dich erst einmal auf um dir warme Sachen anzuziehen. Die Nächte waren aufgrund des Regens zwar angenehm kühl, aber für dich war es nicht gerade optimal das du gerade mal eine dünne Decke hattest welche dich nachts nur geringfügig wärmte. Ein paar Minuten später hattest du dir einen deiner wenigen Pullover übergestreift und eine längere Jeanshose dazu.

Es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr morgens, und die meisten Stadtbewohner schlafen noch tief und fest. In diesem Moment schwingst du dich auf dein rostiges Fahrrad und fängst an in die quietschenden Pedale zu treten. Durch den vielen Regen war es besonders schwer für dich vorwärts zu kommen, denn die Reifen gruben sich immer weiter in den Schlamm bis du schlussendlich komplett stecken bleibst und es nicht anders geht als zu schieben. Eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit später erreichst du die gepflasterten und befahrbaren Straßen der Stadt. Erschöpft hängst du dir zwei Taschen um die Schulter, in jeder befanden sich in etwa fünfzig Zeitungen die du nun nicht ganz freiwillig zu Fuß austragen musstest. Einige Häuser weiter wirfst du die letzte Zeitung in das für sie vorhergesehene Fach. Du warst komplett durchnässt und immer noch hundemüde, als du dich wieder auf den Weg zu deinem verrosteten Drahtesel machst. Als wäre das Wetter nicht schon schlimm genug, kommt nun ein starker Wind hinzu der dich trotz des Getrampels am Rad zittern lies. Das wird eine saftige Erkältung geben wenn du nicht schnell ins warme kommen würdest.

Doch wohin solltest du gehen? Es würde ohnehin keinen Interessieren wenn du krank wärst, nicht zu vergessen wenn du im Sterben liegen würdest. Auf deinem Heimweg kommt dir ein eigenartig gekleideter Mann entgegen der dich kurz zum Anhalten bittet „Wo geht es denn hier zur Stadt?" fragte dich der Fremde, und du musterst ihn eingehend ehe du ihn eine Antwort gabst „In diese Richtung" du deutest dem Mann mit dem Finger auf das genannte Ziel. Wie schlecht muss sein Orientierungssinn wohl sein, wenn er sich nicht einmal auf einer klitzekleinen Insel zurechtfindet? Ja wo sogar der Weg ausgeschildert ist?. Du blickst ihm noch ein wenig verdattert nach ehe du dich wieder deinem eigentlichen Problem widmest, schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

Du hattest den halben Tag damit verbracht die Zeitungen auszutragen so dass es mittlerweile schon drei Uhr Nachmittag war. Eigentlich konnte man meinen es sei bereits neun Uhr oder noch später, da die dichte Wolkendecke jedes noch so kleine Licht schluckte das versuchte hin durchzubrechen. Den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet seufzt du kurz auf, bevor du dein Rad mühevoll durch den Matsch schiebst. Zuhause angekommen wirfst du das Rad wieder unter den Stand und lässt dich erst einmal auf den vermoderten Stuhl fallen der darauf ein knarzendes Geräusch von sich gab. Du dachtest immer noch an diesen Fremden den du zuvor getroffen hattest. Er hatte einen schwarzen Mantel um, einen Rucksack um die Schulter geworfen und hatte noch dazu einen ziemlich auffälligen Hut auf. Ein trauriges und ein lachendes Smileys waren darauf zu sehen. Gedankenversunken pendelst du mit einem Fuß neben dem Stuhl hin und her, als plötzlich eine starke Windböe kam und einen Teil deiner provisorisch errichteten Wand zerriss. Diese bestand ja schließlich nur aus Steckbriefen und anderen Postern die du hin und wieder findest. Du schreckst hoch, ärgerst dich aber kurz darauf dass du schon wieder die Wand neu machen musstest. Tja Papier hält eben nicht lange bei Regen.

Verärgert hebst du die Papierfetzen auf und siehst dir dabei eher unbewusst die Gesichter an welche darauf mit unterschiedlichen Summen abgebildet waren. Als du sie wegwerfen wolltest, springt dich ein ganz besonderer Steckbrief an, er kam dir irgendwie bekannt vor. Lange überlegst du, ehe es fast hörbar ‚klick' in deinem Kopf macht. Du hättest dich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt das du ihn nicht sofort wieder erkannt hast. Es war kein geringerer als Portgas D. Ace, sein Kopfgeld war beachtlich schließlich war er ja ein Kommandant bei Whitebeard, einer der stärksten Piraten der Welt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrst du den Steckbrief an und warst echt froh dass er dich nicht gleich umgebracht hatte. Diesen Typen konnte man immerhin nicht vertrauen, im ersten Moment tun sie so als wären sie deine Freunde und ZACK im nächsten Moment hast du ein Messer im Rücken stecken und deine Geldbörse ist auch weg. Nein soweit wolltest du es bestimmt nie kommen lassen, aber wie sagt man immer so schön? Das Schicksal kann man sich nicht aussuchen.

Du schmeißt die Steckbriefe in den Mülleimer und kannst nicht aufhören an das zu denken was heute alles passiert war. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein oder? Ein wenig verunsichert entledigst du dich deinen nassen Sachen und ziehst dir schnell ein paar trockene an. Um es hier warm zu haben machst du immer ein kleines Feuer an welches dir die benötigte Wärme spendete. Schnell hattest du ein paar Äste von deinem Holzstapel geholt und zu einer Pyramide gestapelt. Auch wenn du erst zarte elf Jahre alt bist, so konntest du dich schon gut selbst durchschlagen und hattest auch um einiges mehr Gripp als die ganzen Schnöselkinder aus der Stadt. Ein verheißungsvolles Knistern war zu hören, als du mit den paar dir verbleibenden Streichhölzern das Papier zwischen dem Holz angezündet hast. Aus dem Knistern wurde schnell ein Knacken das durch die Holzstücke fuhr und schließlich wurde es ein kleines Feuer. Wärme suchend hältst du deine Hände über das Feuer und reibst dir diese aneinander. Du hattest dir eine Decke umgeworfen und einen Teekessel mit Wasser auf einem Metallgeställ über das Feuer gehängt. Sehnsüchtig wartest du ab bis das Wasser endlich anfing zu sieden, und du es in eine Tasse umfüllen konntest. Hin und wieder fandest du in den verlassenen Geschäften einiges an Teeschachteln, welche dir nun zugutekamen. Deine Hände hattest du fest um die Tasse geschlungen und hin und wieder nipptest du an dem noch viel zu heißen Tee. „Hatschu…" du reibst dir deine Nase und ziehst es einfach wieder hoch „Verdammt… nur nicht krank werden" fluchst du, aber du hättest es ohnehin nicht aufhalten können. Na das kann ja heiter werden.

Du warst fast dabei beim feuer einzuschlafen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt im Türrahmen stand und von hinten mit einem hellen Blitz erleuchtet wurde. Du schreckt blitzartig hoch und lässt dabei die Tasse fallen „Oh nein… meine einzige Tasse…" sagtest du bedrückt, und blickst zu dieser am Boden. „Tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" sagte der Fremde zu dir, währenddessen blickst du ihn wieder an und gehst ein paar Schritte rückwärts nachdem er einige in deine Richtung gekommen war. Etwas misstrauisch beobachtest du alles, die Situation war dir unangenehm. „Was wollen sie von mir?" zischt du ihn an „Wow... keine Sorge kleiner, ich tu dir schon nichts. Ich habe mir nur ein paar Gedanken gemacht warum du alleine bei diesem Wetter mit einem Rad in die Stadt fährst, was nicht weiter beunruhigend gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht so scheiße dabei ausgesehen hättest!". Der Fremde lachte bei letzterem Wort… er lachte!, was war denn daran bitteschön Lustig? „Sag schon… was willst du von mir!" du brüllst ihm diese Worte fast schon ins Gesicht „Na ich bleibe die Nacht hier!" entsetzt reißt du deine Augen auf „WAS?!" du hattest dich sicher nur verhört „Du hast schon richtig gehört, ich hab mich in der Stadt umgesehen und konnte keinen geeigneten Schlafplatz finden, darauf hin hab ich eine Frau gefragt ob sie dich kenne, sie bejahte mir das und hat mir erzählt das du hier alleine wohnst. Also hab ich mich auf den Weg hier her gemacht!" Der Fremde fing an zu grinsen und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an „Du kannst hier nicht bleiben, weil… ähhh hier sind ganz viele Tiere die dich fressen wenn du hier bleibst!" Zugegeben das war zwar gelogen, aber du wolltest nichts unversucht lassen ihn zum gehen zu überreden. „Soso… das ist auch bestimmt der Grund weshalb ein kleiner Junge wie du ganz alleine mit diesen wilden Tieren wohnst ja?"

Das Wort wild betonte er extra. So siehts aus… dein erster Versuch ihn zu verscheuchen war soeben fehlgeschlagen „Okay das war gelogen, aber hier sind ganz viele Geister unterwegs die diese Insel heimsuchen!" du wusstest gar nicht mehr was du sagen solltest, als der Fremde wieder das Wort ergriff „Tatsächlich?... nur dumm das ich mich nicht vor Geistern fürchte.. du etwa?" Du versuchst nicht schwach zu wirken und gibst ein lautes „N-Nein wie kommst du darauf?" und wie du Angst vor Geistern hattest. Der Regen wurde stärker und zwang schließlich eines der Dachbretter in die Knie. Ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich direkt über deinem kleinem Feuer und lies es mit einem lauten Zischen ausgehen. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt". Deprimiert siehst du zu Boden, es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt dich mit ihm zu streiten. „Schön du kannst bleiben… dort drüben steht ein Sofa das kannst du benutzen. Eine Decke oder so hab ich leider keine zweite" mit diesen Worten verabschiedest du dich von der Welt und lässt dich mit dem Gesicht voraus auf die Matratze knallen. „Danke kleiner!. Ich heiße Übrigends Ace und du?" Mit dem Mund auf der Matratze liegend war es nicht leicht zu sprechen, sagst ihm dann aber ein wenig wiederwillig deinen Namen. Ace stand auf und holte ein wenig von dem Feuerholz um es dann mit dem nassen Holz auf eine andere Stelle am Boden zu platzieren. Du bekommst schon gar nicht mehr mit wie er durch seine Teufelskraft ein ziemlich großes Feuer entfacht und einfach so auf dem Boden anstatt der Couch einschläft.


	2. Chapter 2

Langsam öffnest du deine Augen, und siehst mit leicht verschwommenem Blick die Decke deines Zimmers an. Als dich ein zittern durchfährt, fällt dir erst auf das du diese Nacht ein einziges Mal aufgewacht bist weil dir kalt war. Du richtest dich auf, darauf bedacht deine Füße noch unter der Decke zu lassen. Nun lässt du deinen Blick im Raum schweifen, und entdeckst die Feuerfaust wie ein Baby eingerollt neben dem schon ausgegangenen Feuer liegen. Nur noch ein Knistern erinnert an das wärmende Leuchten das es noch vor einigen Stunden abgegeben hatte. Nun kannst du ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, und streckst dich ausgelassen dabei. Langsam stehst du nun auf und schwingst dir eine Decke über deine Schultern, um ein wenig Schutz vor der Kälte zu finden. Der Regen hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, war aber immer noch präsent und prasselte mit bei nahem Zeitlupentempo auf die Erde nieder. Als du geradewegs auf Ace zugehst stolperst du über seinen Rucksack und fliegst geräuschvoll auf den Boden. „Autsch…" du reibst dir deine Nase und richtest dich wieder auf /Mann! Bei dem kann man ja Kanonenkugeln abfeuern!"/ denkst du dir. „Hatschu" schon wieder musstest du Niesen, anscheinend hast du dir dieses Mal wirklich eine ordentliche Erkältung eingefangen.

Leicht torkelnd wanderst du zu deinem Tisch und holst dir einen Tassenähnlichen Topf, deine Tasse war schließlich gestern zu Bruch gegangen. Aber irgendwie wolltest du trotzdem dein morgendliches Gebräu trinken. Über dem Tisch war eine marode Schrankvorrichtung, die du darauf hin mit einem lauten Quietschen und Knarzen auf geht. Anscheinend warst du nun laut genug, denn auf dem Boden rührte sich was, und in die Feuerfaust kam kurze Zeit das Leben zurück. Kurz darauf konntest du aber schon wieder ein lautes Schnarchen hören und löst dich aus deiner Starre in der du dich vor Schreck befandest. Die Schüsseln die du auf dem Boden verteilt hattest waren randvoll mit Wasser, du gehst mit deinem kleinen Topf hin und schöpfst genug Wasser heraus. Du hattest eine kleine Metallvorrichtung die du über das Feuer stellen konntest um einen Kessel oder ähnliches zu erhitzen.

Deine Füße tapsen auf dem Boden entlang zur Feuerstelle, um jedoch dort hinzukommen musstest du zuerst über den schlafenden Godzilla hinübersteigst. Dadurch dass er sich vorhin durch deine Geräuschkulisse bewegt hatte, liegt er nun so blöd da das er den gesamten Fußboden einnimmt. Der Weg zu deinem kleinen Esstisch war jedenfalls blockiert. Du schwingst ein Bein nach dem anderen über den immer noch schlafenden Ace, sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen stellst du deinen kleinen Topf erst einmal zur Seite um das Metallgestell zu holen. Mit einem lauten Schleifen ziehst du das schwere Gestell in Richtung Feuer, anschließend nimmst dir deinen kleinen Topf und hängst ihn mit dem kleinen Haken der sich daran befand an die Vorrichtung. Nun musste nur noch Feuer her. Dadurch dass es noch nicht lange aus war, sollte es dir nicht allzu schwer gelingen es wieder anzufachen. Deine Nase fängt bereits durch die Kälte an zu rinnen, und du wischt dir die austretende Flüssigkeit mit deinem Handrücken weg. Du nimmst dir ein Stück von der Zeitung und legst es vorsichtig zwischen die Glut, danach pustest du ganz sachte hinein. Ein kleines züngelndes etwas war zu erkennen und du stellst dein Gepuste für einen Moment ein, nur um noch schnell ein paar kleine Holzstücke zu finden mit dem du das kleine Feuer füttern konntest.

Der Holzstapel den du auf der Innenseite des Raumes geschlichtet hast, war vom Regen verschont geblieben und so war das ganze Holz relativ trocken geblieben. Als du einige Stücke von dem Stapel nimmst und in das Feuer legst knackt es mehrere Male laut. Das Holz war noch feucht von der Luft, aber es brannte und das war das wichtigste. Gierig verschlingt das kleine Feuer das Holz und wuchs unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte es die richtige Größe erreicht um das Wasser im Topf zu erreichen. Langsam bilden sich kleine Perlen am Boden und es beginnt zu kochen. Du nimmst es vom Feuer und hängst einen Teebeutel hinein. Mit deinem Mehr Wasser als Tee setzt du dich nun im Schneidersitz vor das Feuer und beginnst daran zu nippen.

Das Feuer wärmte dich zwar auf, aber du zitterst immer noch am ganzen Körper. Ein kleinerer Hustenanfall überkommt dich und dir fällt beinahe dein Tee aus der Hand. Jep… du warst eindeutig krank. Die Zeitungen würden sich allerding nicht von alleine austragen. Seufzend stehst du auf und entledigst dich deiner Schlafklamotten. Schnell schlüpfst du in deine immer noch von Matsch verdreckte Hose und deinen viel zu Nassen Pullover. Gerade als du zu deinem Fahrrad gehen wolltest und dich raufgesetzt hast, legt sich eine Hand auf die Radlenkung. Verwirrt siehst du den Arm entlang, und musstest feststellen das es die Schlafmütze ist „Lass mich los! Ich muss arbeiten" zischt du ihn an. Er denkt aber gar nicht daran dich fahren zu lassen „Du bist krank! Also lass es…" gibt er dir als Antwort. Du blickst ihn genervt an „Du bist nicht mein Vater!". Dein Blick verfinstert sich ein wenig und du siehst mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu Ace, welcher dich eingehend mustert. „Du kommst mit mir" hattest du gerade richtig gehört? Er wollte dass du mit ihm mitkommst? „Ich denk ja gar nicht daran!" pritscht du ihn an. Ace war etwas erstaunt über dein Verhalten, musste sich aber dann eingestehen dass du alleine bist und somit auch um einiges Reifer warst als andere Kinder in deinem Alter. „Na schön! Wie du willst" so schnell konntest du gar nicht schauen, und liegst plötzlich auf der Schulter von Ace „Lass mich auf der Stelle runter!". Du schreist aus Leibeskräften, aber die Feuerfaust schien es einfach zu ignorieren. Selbst deine Faustschläge gegen seinen Rücken machten ihm nichts aus. Schließlich gibst du es auf dich zu wehren und stützt dich stattdessen mit deinen beiden Händen an seinem Rücken ab um die Gegend in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Es vergingen Stunden, sein Orientierungssinn war definitiv nicht der beste. Irgendwann war auch die Landschaft zu langweilig, und deine Erkältung forderte Ihren Preis. Du wirst langsam müde, und es fällt dir immer schwerer deine Augenlieder offen zu halten. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten warst du ganz weggeschlafen, und deinen Kopf fiel schlaff auf den Rücken von Ace. Dieser schien es zu bemerken und blieb kurz stehen „Hey kleiner! Alles in Ordnung?" Keine Antwort. Ein Blick auf dein hochrotes Gesicht verriet ihm dass es dir alles andere als gut geht. So beschleunigt er seinen Schritt, ehe ihr bei einem Gefährt ankommt das im Wasser schwimmt. Vorsichtig steigt er mit dir auf den Striker und legt dich behutsam auf den Boden ab. Prüfend legte er seine Hand auf deine Stirn und machte dabei ein Sorgen erfülltes Gesicht. Man konnte es Ace förmlich aus dem Gesicht lesen das es schlecht um dich steht. Schnell startet Ace den Striker und zischt mit dir über die aufpeitschende See hinaus. Einige Stunden Fahrt ihr nun schon über das Meer, immer wieder schweifte sein Blick dabei abwechselnd auf dich und die See. Das Ziel rückte nun immer näher, von weiten konnte man es kaum erkennen. Je näher ihr dem Objekt der Begierde jedoch kahmt, umso größer wurde es. Bis es sich schließlich als riesiges Schiff entpuppte. Gekonnt schultert er dich wieder über seine Schulter und klettert mit dir die runtergelassene Strickleiter hinauf.

Marco war der erste der Ace begrüßte „Hey! Was hast du denn da angeschleppt?" Seine Miene wechselte von Erfreut dich wieder zu sehen, auf Alter was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt. „Er ist Krank und braucht dringend medizinische Versorgung!" redet Ace auf Marco ein. Dieser mustert dich eingehend eher er zustimmend nickte „Na gut… bring ihn runter". Mit schnellen Schritten begebt ihr euch auf die Krankenstation, wo ihr bereits erwartet werdet. „Leg ihn dort auf die Liege" wies ihn eine Krankenschwester an. Behutsam legte er dich dort ab und wandte sich wieder der Schwester zu „Ich komme in ein paar Stunden wieder, um nach ihm zu sehen". Er ging die Türe hinaus, und lies dich bei ihr zurück. Nach wenigen Minuten trifft der Arzt an und untersucht dich. Dieser seufzt und wundert sich warum du dir eine derartige Krankheit eingefangen hast. Als er damit fertig war dich zu untersuchen, legte er dir einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn und deckt dich bis zum Kinn zu. „Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe" war die Anweisung des Arztes. Die Schwester und der Arzt verließen ebenfalls den Raum, und machten das Licht darin aus. Nun war es dunkel, und du warst alleine.


End file.
